Adoro los días de lluvia
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Muchas cosas habia cambiado en los últimos meses, ahora adoraba los días de lluvia. Amaba caminar bajo la lluvia, porque así nadie notaba que estaba llorando. Bueno...CASI nadie" One-shot!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creo que es claro que no soy yo T_T_

_olax!!_

_esta es mi primera historia de Twilight, es un one-shot que tenia escrito hace algún tiempo y hoy decidí subirlo, espero que les guste ^^_

_Decidí hacerla Bella/Jacob, siempre e adorado la relacion de estos dos :) aunque soy 100% Edward/Bella _

_Bueno, espero que la disfruten ^^_

_**Advertencia: **Hago ver a Edward como un tonto, están avisados!!_

**Adoro los días de lluvia**

Salí corriendo del edificio mientras sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Creo haber escuchado a Alice llamándome cuando crucé el estacionamiento, pero no me detuve, lo último que quería en ese momento era hablar…

Edward y yo habíamos discutido… de nuevo. Las peleas eran cada vez más constantes entre nosotros. Pero bueno, ¿todas las parejas pasaban por algo así no? Pronto lo superaríamos y volveríamos a ser como antes.

Seguí corriendo. No aminoré la marcha hasta que noté que había llegado al pueblo, para entonces había comenzado a llover

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, mezcla de ironía, tristeza y dolor.

Muchas cosas habían cambiando en los últimos meses, ahora adoraba los días de lluvia…

Amaba caminar bajo la lluvia, porque así nadie sabía que estaba llorando.

-¡Bella!-escuché esa voz que me resultaba tan familiar. Me giré e intenté sonreír a mi mejor amigo que me miraba desde afuera de la cafetería del pueblo sonriendo totalmente empapado

-¡Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí?-me acerque a él, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila al tenerlo cerca, era mi sol personal

-Las clases terminaron antes en la reserva y se me ocurrió dar una vuelta-me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borró al poco tiempo-Estas llorando

Bueno, _casi_ nadie

-No es nada Jake, es la lluvia…

-Mentirosa

Nos quedamos en silencio, él me miraba y yo solo procuraba mirar a cualquier otro lado, al cabo de un rato suspiró

-No puedo más Bella- me voltee hacia él y lo encontré mirando el cielo nublado mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su cara- No puedo seguir viendo cómo te haces daño

-Jake, no pasó nada- le tomé el brazo y trate de hacer que me mirara

-Seguro, solo fue otra pelea que arreglaran en poco tiempo y volverán a ser lo que eran- su tono era frio

-No puedo dejarlo solo porque tuvimos una pelea…

- ¡El no te merece Bella!- gritó interrumpiéndome, me tomo por los hombros y me miró, sus ojos me mostraron un dolor tan intenso que lo sentí como mío- ¡El no te ama..! ¡No te ama como lo hago yo!

Me quede petrificada ante sus palabras, abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente no salían sonidos. Escuché un auto detenerse cerca de nosotros

-¡Bella!- me gritó una voz aterciopelada que conocía muy bien y que en esos días me había echo sufrir tanto

-Edward…-susurré para mí misma sin girarme, aun mirando a mi mejor amigo, el me soltó y se dio la vuelta

- Sabes que tengo razón cariño- me sonrió tristemente- pero no puedo esperar a que te des cuenta de ello. Anda, vete con él otra vez, solo… no me pidas que lo vea- pidió mientras se subía en su moto y simplemente se iba, dejándome con una mano en el aire, donde antes había estado él y un extraño dolor en el pecho

- Bella- Edward llegó hasta mí y me abrazo para después besarme apasionadamente, no pude evitar corresponderle- Lo siento amor- me dijo cuando me soltó por falta de aire, después me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a llevarme hacia su auto, yo me dejé dirigir aun ausente- Olvidémonos de esto Bella

Asentí sonriendo algo insegura

-Genial, vamos, tienes que arreglarte. Mike va a dar una fiesta para los del equipo y está claro que la novia del capitán tiene que estar presente…- comenzó mientras sacaba las llaves de su volvo plateado

- No- quede tan sorprendida como él cuando la palabra brotó de mis labios- los siento Edward, pero sabes que nunca me han gustado las fiestas, especialmente las del tonto de Mike Newton. No podríamos, ¿quedarnos en mi casa esta noche? Solo nosotros dos- le sonreí abrazándolo

-¿Estas bromeando?- me miró como si estuviera loca- no podemos perdernos una fiesta como esa por ver una tonta película romántica en tu casa

No dije nada durante unos minutos, el dolor en mi pecho me hacia difícil pensar en algo. De repente lo entendí todo

- Sabes, ¿Por qué no vas tú? estoy segura que a Tanya le alegrará saber que vas solo, así que no te preocupes por mí, nunca más- sonreí soltándome de su agarre y alejándome de él y llamando un taxi que pasaba cerca de ahí

-¡¿Estás terminando conmigo?!- me gritó desde su auto

-¡Me alegra que lo entendieras!- respondí entrando en el taxi- La Push- fue lo único que dije

El auto se puso en camino inmediatamente mientras yo sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo hacia

En cuanto se detuvo en la reserva salí disparada de el diciéndole al conductor que se quedara con el cambio del billete que había pagado. Corrí como no recuerdo haberlo hecho, feliz de que por una vez mis pies no me traicionarán

Cuando llegué a la casa de Jake pude verlo en el patio trasero, llevando su moto hacia el garage

-¡Jake!-grité mientras corría hacia él. Se giró sorprendido

-¿Bella? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estas…?- no terminó la última frase, ya que me lancé hacia él besándolo. Con la fuerza caímos sobre el pasto, yo sobre él

-¿A que vino esto?- me sonrió cuando nos separamos

- A que te amo- le di un beso rápido- y lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta-Jake solo me beso nuevamente y yo sonreí contra sus labios, sintiéndome completamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-Yo también te amo-dijo cuando nos separamos en busca de aire. Sonreí mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre nosotros

"_definitivamente, adoro los días de lluvia_"

* * *

_Criticas? opiniones? jitomatazos? cualquier cosa se acepta ^^_


End file.
